


Mary/Mu Gyul/Jung In Ship Meme

by Kalira not fics (Kalira)



Category: Maeri-neun Webakjung | Marry Me Mary!
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Not a Story, ship meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20not%20fics
Summary: Fluffy headcanons/not!fic forthis ship memewith the Mary OT3.





	Mary/Mu Gyul/Jung In Ship Meme

**Author's Note:**

> [Mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkimouse) also asked for this one!
> 
> (Originally posted [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/174849987090/mary-ot3-for-the-ship-meme-d).)

_Yay_ , Maryyy~

**Who said “I love you” first**

I mean. Mary. The boysare sweet and certainly devoted, but a weency bit less emotionally adjusted or familiar with the feeling. (Between the boys, Jung In said it first and left Mu Gyul somewhat flabbergasted at the earnest, apparently easy way he offered it up.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who would have the other’s picture as their phone background**

All of them, if not all the time. Mu Gyul changes his frequently between photos of Mary, Jung In, all of them, and assorted other things. Jung In has a photo of Mu Gyul and Mary wound up together and smiling at him when he took the picture and he sometimes just sits there with his phone in his hands and stares at it on long or rough days.

Mary changed her background to a cabbage once and Jung In was _incredibly_ confused for a while. Particularly when Mu Gyul didn’t get it either, then three days later when Jung In was wondering about it aloud again started laughing and did he actually blush? _Mu Gyul?_ What is even with the cabbage! (Eventually they explain to him. None of them explain to any of their friends and guests why there is a large, fancy pot with a cabbage growing in it in their entryway.) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who leaves notes written in fog on the bathroom mirror**

Jung In leaves heartfelt little notes stuck to the bathroom mirror, and comes over all awkward (more than usual) when they’re mentioned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who buys the other cheesy gifts**

All of them in turns and in different ways. Mary is more likely to _make_ gifts than anything else, as well, even now her career has taken off and she’s quite busy, which make both of her boys melt. Jung In is still figuring out affectionate gestures (but despite his insecurity he’s always been good at them, he puts his whole heart into everything he does for his partners). Mu Gyul would never _admit_ to buying cheesy presents for his partners, much less going looking for them specifically, but he absolutely does.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who initiated the first kiss**

Mu Gyul, between the boys. Jung In picked up to respond and pull him in closer very quickly. The first kiss spilled rather quickly into the next several, for that matter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who kisses the other awake in the morning**

Jung In is always the first one awake in the morning, even when he’s so busy with work he’s on the verge of making himself sick with exhaustion. He usually tries not to disturb the others but they’re so _adorable_ (especially Mu Gyul’s baffled face when he’s woken up before he has any idea where he is or what’s going on) that sometimes he can’t resist . . . even after he’s gotten up and he’s ready to head in to work, sometimes he has to climb back into bed for _just a minute_. . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who starts tickle fights**

Mu Gyul occasionally, but he usually blames the mischief on Mary. Mary _does_ start them herself as well, after getting past the impulse to be more withdrawn or proper with both of the boys.

Jung In is still faintly boggled at such a thing as tickle fights, the same as he is by the casual intimacy of cuddling up together after them. (It makes Mary and Mu Gyul both hurt for him, which only results in more playful fights and aggressively dedicated smishings.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who asks who if they can join the other in the shower**

Mu Gyul, playfully but also entirely seriously. It makes Mary blush crimson (although she doesn’t say no, not these days) and Mu Gyul was honestly surprised to see Jung In accept the query without batting an eye, even the first time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who surprises the other in the middle of the day at work with lunch**

Mary, often with lunch she made herself, and she fusses and insists on feeding her boys and makes them both go all mushy and painfully adoring over her. She’s just very firm on the fact that _someone_ needs to look after them and by heaven it’s going to be her - everyone else in their lives has clearly proven incapable and Mary loves them to bits herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who was nervous and shy on the first date**

All of them in their own ways . . . but Jung In, really. My Gyul is good at pulling confidence around himself and as strange as this relationship _is_ to what he’s used to, he’s still the one most at home with the idea of dating and finds it pretty easy. Even if he’s not used to having so many _feelings_ involved. Mary was just happy and honestly after everything they’ve been through to _get_ to that point a date with both of her boys was a little nervy but hardly enough to measure up to _everything it took to get here_.

Jung In is still just . . . not quite sure how he fits, how they _all_ fit, no matter how many times they’ve told him so before that first proper date, and he has no _real_ background to draw on but wants everything to be _perfect_. (It was, even when it wasn’t. It was _them_ , and what else could they possibly need for perfection?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who kills/takes out the spiders**

Jung In, generally with a little amused - or _bemused_ \- smile. Mu Gyul _pretends_ to be unbothered and will grab them with his bare hands and make joking, teasing comments at Mary, but he flails if they surprise him and his nerves are on edge the entire time he’s anywhere near one, much less when he has actually _picked one up_. He won’t admit it, but he’s always happy when Jung In quietly deals with them himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Who loudly proclaims their love when they’re drunk**

Mu Gyul. _Very_ loudly. Mary gets argumentative or moody, or on occasion giggly and silly, and Jung In drops into quiet, dark brooding.

**Author's Note:**

> [Send me a ship for this meme on Tumblr?](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/ask) ★ [Or here on Dreamwidth?](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/3211.html)


End file.
